A Roof That Darry Built
by BenchWench
Summary: "You're a roofer?" I asked, my eyes burning holes in his face. "That's what I said isn't it?" He snapped, glaring at me. Things had suddenly become very heated...Darry/OC. Set after the book.
1. A New Me

Chapter One

A New Me

I took a deep breath as I dragged myself out of the rented removal truck. My legs didn't seem to want to agree with me as I tried to pull myself together. My head throbbed, maybe those drinks last night weren't such a good idea...I just needed something extra to help me sleep.

I stumbled but caught myself, annoyed for being so weak. Ergh, my body was a lot stronger a few weeks ago, but I had stopped running and I had let things slide. I just didn't have the energy anymore. I felt more alone than ever, my brother (my only real connection to this miserable town) was away on business. And despite my fathers incessant nagging I wasn't going to go live with him. Whether I had to live in a poor area or not NOTHING was worth living with him...I remember the pain when I did...the screaming...

I shook my head, trying to knock those thoughts out of my head as I walked around the van to look at my new little house.

It definitely needed work, the garden was more than overgrown, several of the windows broken and roof tiles missing as well as broken fences. Although strangely enough it looked at home; the houses either side of it not looking immediately different. I sighed reaching the gate and fumbling with the latch. After a loud creak it fell from it's hinges and hit the ground with a thud. I picked it up clumsily and pushed it to one side and pushed through the overgrown grass as I made my way up to the front door.

I pulled out the keys I had got from the estate agent and unlocked the front door, pushing it open with a thud. At least that didn't fall on it's hinges. The inside was a drastic improvement on the outside, which is why I had bought it. The kitchen, although in need of a thorough clean was bright and airy, the open plan living room attached to it was covered with a thick musty carpet, but underneath was a beautiful wooden floor. The wallpaper was in desperate need of re-papering. It didn't look like much at all, but it was all mine. I smiled to myself, scraping together every penny for the deposit had been more than worthwhile. I had something I had earned, without one shred of help from anyone... I walked through the room to the two small bedrooms. I was hoping to tear down the wall to make one large one, but if my brother was going to stay, perhaps two smaller rooms would be beneficial.

I shook my head, getting ahead of myself as usual. First thing is first, I was going to move all my stuff in. I heard a honk of the horn as the removal guys arrived in the other van.

Get to work, I told myself. This is the start of your new life. No more pain, all this is for you. Do something for yourself for once...I was brought out of my daydream as I heard the removal men argue amongst themselves, I stomped outside without a second thought as I took hold of the situation.

It had taken three hours to get everything off the two trucks and into my new house. (I liked the sound of that...MY house). The removal men were utterly useless, each man was significantly older and overweight which made each trip they did slower and slower. I half thought that one was going to keel over at one point. Nonetheless I had paid for their services and by god I was getting why I had paid for. I was annoyed nonetheless, and had been very short with them. I had also given them a short lecture about satisfying clients and empty promises at one point...

Yeah, I definately got carried away and had a massive rant. I do get really annoyed bey easily. A short temper you might say. Who hires big fat old men for house moving...me...anyway, we got it all in! That's the main thing, sure the men walked away calling me every name under the sun but did I care?...would I feel terrible about it later on and regret saying such harsh things?...would I torture myself replaying their sweaty faces over and over in my head over the next few weeks?...yes is the answer.

I was a bitch, but I did have a conscience.

Over the next few days I worked hard to bring the place up to my high standards. I steam cleaned the kitchen, finding a dead mouse in one of the cupboards. I pulled up the carpet and waxed the wooden floorboards, I boarded up the broken window pains. I'd have to wait to save up a few pay cheques before I could replace those. I would do it myself but I had no idea what goes where. I found out late one night that the roof leaks. Luckily it didn't rain much in Tulsa, but when it did I had buckets at the ready for now. At least until I could find a cheap roofer, if one did exist.

Throughout my week of work I didn't see much of the outside world, pleased to spend some time to myself and some peace and quiet I didn't leave the house. I wasn't bothered about the gardening and what the house looked like front the outside. My mother had been all about appearances and what the neighbours thought. I couldn't give a two hoots about what people thought. I had done all of this for me. And I was NEVER giving that up!

I returned to work on the Monday, noticing for the first time a handsome young man across the street wearing a tool belt carrying some planks of wood to his truck. I had to pull myself together so he didn't catch me staring at him. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He was the kind of attractive that you see in magazines. Despite his handsome face, his jaw was set as if he was annoyed about something. His hair neatly gelled to one side, which was the fashion these days. I hadn't admired it much before...but I certainly did now.

His face was one thing but his body...that certainly was another. He had wide broad shoulders, and thick muscles that surrounded them, curving down over his arms and bulging through his tight tshirt. I smirked to myself, turning towards my car and dragging my eyes away. I almost laughed at how attractive he was. I sat in the front seat of my car, adjusting my rear view mirror so that it caught him.

He was completely oblivious to my stares, returning back into his house to collect a box of tools before he lifted them into the back if his truck. They must of been heavy as his tight shirt rode up as he lifted them showing his ripped stomach. The two lines of his hips prominently leading downwards behind his jeans...i closed my eyes as I sunk into my seat loathing myself. How long had it been?...a VERY long time.

I had been in a terrible relationship, sucked into the rich lifestyle through my father at a young age. Brett, who I had met at a beer bash party, was a fowl human being. At the time I hated myself and everything about my life. I longed to feel something; anything...and Brett had something that the other girls wanted. I didn't understand what it was, or what they saw in him, but it was enough for me to go there...what a mistake that was.

I huffed angrily, putting my keys in the ignition. 'Yeah,' I told myself, 'that's what you need. A man in your life, messing everything up.'

Ergh, I sighed, my eyes automatically flicking back up to the mirror to catch one last look at the man just before he got into the front seat of his truck. I cringed at myself as I started the engine and made my way towards work.


	2. The Insufferable Thorpe

Chapter Two

The Insufferable Thorpe

It had been a long, long week. The case loads at work had backed up and I was forced to bring work home with me to keep on top of things. I worked as a receptionist/PA for a lawyer on the rich side of town. The opposite to where I was living.

I had known Mr. Finchely for several years, we initially met at one of my mothers famous cocktail parties and I grew an immediate liking for him as he punched my father in the face for disrespecting his wife. I went over to him afterwards and apologised and we immediately hit it off. It took me several years to pull together the courage to leave dad, and my miserable life behind.

But I had done it, and it felt brilliant. I couldn't have done it without the support of Finchely. The father I never had and always wanted...

That Friday night I drove home in the pouring rain, praying that the roof would hold out through this terrible weather. The rain battered against the windscreen as I turned onto my street. I grabbed my bag and files as I clambered out the car and into the pouring rain. I locked my car feeling the nerves wash over me. I quickly unlocked the house door and pulled myself out of the rain, turning the lights on and seeing the water drenching the floor...not too much damage. I quickly set up the buckets and started clearing the soaked floor. After about an hour of hard work, and ruining my work skirt, I stood examining the main leak in the roof a large glass of wine in my hand.

It had gotten wider, and I was worried about the damage spreading further. I needed a roofer, and I needed it quick. Maybe I could work out some kind of payment plan? I sighed, not wanting to ask anyone for help...

I went to sleep that night, feeling anxious about the roof. What was I going to do? I had to find a roofer, first thing in the morning I'll look for ad's in the local paper...I went to sleep my mind brimming with questions and worries...

I woke up with a start, shocked that I had slept in, the sun streaming through the windows.

I stretched out of bed deciding to pull on my running gear. I always thought best when I ran- it cleared my head. I still had too many thoughts, work, money, etc...

I pulled on my old running clothes, the feel of Lycra hugging my hips comfortably. My hips had softened somewhat over the last few weeks. As well as my tummy and bum...the leggings sat strangely on me. I didn't like the way it looked. I was no longer toned and firm, I felt soft and flabby. I didn't like the feeling.

I sighed pulling on a oversize tshirt that covered my softer rounder bum slightly. I took a deep breath, telling myself I didn't care. I pulled my greasey hair back into a pony tail. There was no point showering before a run. I splashed some water on my face to wake me up before I left the house, stretching just before I set off for the run.

After about an hour of running I headed home, enjoying the heat on my face and laughing to myself as I ran past a group of girls heavily caked in make up. They were dressed to impress but in my eyes they just looked ridiculous. I had never been one to dress solely for someone else, I had never really been too bothered about things like that. Looks didn't seem that important to me...at least that was what I told myself.

As I cornered my road, the sun beaming down on me. The sweaty feeling of satisfaction was washed quickly away as I recognised an emerald green mustang parked across the street for my house...oh god. My stomach froze, I cringed, telling myself that it wasn't what I thought. WHO I thought it was. Surely there were loads of emerald mustangs out there.

My jogging pace slowed as my heart thudded against my chest. The man from earlier in the week came into view, his back to me. He was dressed similarly to earlier in the week; tight white tshirt with dark jeans, each item of clothing displaying his impressive array of muscles. Even from the back I could tell he had gelled his hair in the same style. He distracted me for a moment from my initial dread before my eyes fell on the man he was talking to.

It was exactly who I thought it was, and exactly who I didn't want it to be. Adrian Thorpe. God I hated that boy, he was in my brothers year at school and I absolutely despised him. He took every opportunity to humiliate me that he could and at the end of it all at this school dance he came out with all this rubbish that he was in love with me and he just did it to be noticed...What a joke. As if I would believe a prank like that!

I hadn't seen him for over a year and I did not want to start now...especially when I hadn't washed since yesterday morning and I could feel the sweat from my run dripping down my back. I probably looked less than appealing...

"PREWETT!?" Yelled a sickening voice, my stomach jolted as I faced my house. I had one foot on my path, I was so close... "PREWETT!" He yelled again, I turned around to see Thorpe grinning manically at me, looking like all his Christmases had come at once...I wasn't in the mood for this.

I sighed, wondering whether to run for it or not. I pulled myself together. Wiping my hand across my forehead as sweat dripped from it. I just stood looking at him cocking an eyebrow, he crossed the street to meet me. The muscular beauty watching closely followed him, he had a light smile on his face too. I huffed, the illusion in my head instantly shattered of . He was another clone follower of Thorpe, this was all I needed...

"Prewett!" Cried Thorpe again, opening his arms as if he was going to hug me, I cocked an eyebrow and manoeuvred out of his arms easily. He laughed it off, not looking at all abashed, same old Thorpe. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" He asked, smiling and showing his teeth. They looked like they had recently been whitened. It looked ridiculous next to his tanned face.

"I live here." I said shortly. Trying my best to think of reasons to leave, I had put on weight and I felt suddenly ugly. I didn't want him to get a jibe in about it.

"Oh you do?" He beamed, every one of his teeth showing now. Like he was proud of them. "On this side of town? Doesn't you father own Brooke's and Mackintosh?"

"Yes." I replied, through gritted teeth. I did everything I could not to hit him right there and then. He really was an idiot. I was looking everywhere but at . You could see his hips defined through his tshirt for gods sake. His jeans sat dangerously low against his hips...

"Well...what are you doing here?" Blinked Thorpe, as if it was obviously a mistake. looked annoyed at this, as he clenched his jaw the line of his cheekbone became more defined. He was more attractive than ever. I guess he had every reason to be as annoyed as me after all, he lived on this street too.

"I live here." I repeated, shortly, returning his blank look. Two could play at this game...

"But you're rich..." He stated, baffled by the entire situation. Surely my brother had mentioned what had happened over the last few months?...

"Let me put this in words you can understand." I said, turning my whole body to face his, he was at least an inch smaller than me. He hadn't grown since school, I had to stop myself from smirking. I said in a clear voice as if I was talking to a child... "I live here, no one else." His eyebrows raised at this, "I don't rely on anyone Thorpe. My father lives on the other side of town. Not me. I know is hard for you to understand as I'm sure your daddy still wipes your arse for you." My eyes flicked over to his emerald mustang that his father had bought him for his 18th birthday. His eyes widened in shock, i could feel the waves of anger rushing though my body as I was sure I would torture myself about this later, but for now...

"I haven't seen my father in over 3 months, not since I left. That man is nothing to do with me, and I'd appreciate if you didn't speak to me about it again. In fact I would appreciate it of you didn't speak to me at all. I'm not accustomed to being yelled at across the street and insulted in my own home. I suggest you ask your father for some social etticate lessons to brush up on your manners Thorpe." His face blushed red at this. My head was sweating further but this wasn't because of he heat or the run, this was all anger.

"I didn't mean..." He stammered...blushing red and embarrassed. He looked towards his friend Mr Muscles who's eyes were fixed on me, I tried to ignore him as I huffed angrily.

"You didn't mean to what?" I interrupted, "to insult me? Looks like you're a bit late for that." I huffed angrily like a child and spun on my heel and kicked my broken gate open which caused it to hit the floor again with a thud. I cringed not letting them see my face as I pulled out my keys and unlocked my front door. Just before I got inside I heard Thorpe say  
>"she's a real beauty, huh? Shame about the hot temper but she's always a good little thing to have around. Never a dull moment with her around...a real beauty, she was fitter back then, a hot little body, one you wouldn't mind..." I slammed the door hard as I stomped through the house...I was beyond furious.<p>

The nerve!

It wasn't until later that afternoon that I managed to call a roofer over. It was from a large company in town that promised to beat the price of any other offer- something I could hardly refuse.

The man arrived later that afternoon in a large van that had "roof-a-fix" written across the side in tall capital letters. I cringed as I opened my front door to greet the young man. He climbed out the front seat of the van wearing pristine crisp red overalls that looked as though they had never been worn before. Not a mark on them, surprisingly the young man, probably of similar age to myself was relatively attractive. He had a kind smile and a slim build, his overalls swamping him slightly.

He seemed delighted as I walked down the path to meet him, he greeted me with a wide smile.

"Mrs Prewett?" He asked, I vaguely wondered how old he thought I was. Old enough to be married...

"Mr Jones?" I asked, not bothering to correct him. If I was letting a stranger into my house I certainly wasn't going to let the world know I lived alone.

"Yes," he smiled, walking up to me and shaking my hand firmly. My grandfather told me that was a good show of character... "We spoke on the phone."

"Yes," I said, keen for him to assess the damage. "Follow me, the primary hole is larger than I imagined."

"Primary hole?" He repeated, following me down the garden path frowning at he state of my garden, "there's more than one?"

"I'm afraid so." I said, leading him into my house. He looked around clearly surprised that it looked so neat and tidy compared to outside. I walked over to the main cause of worry and coughed loudly as Mr Jones looked around nosily. "Mr Jones?"

"Please call me Terry." He smiled, locking eyes with me. I looked away quickly,

"This is the main one." I said, pointing up towards the roof. He walked over examining the roof, pulling out a torch from his tool belt and shining it over the hole. I didn't see how that made any difference. The lighting in here was pretty good...

"Hmmmm..." He said, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought, he made a few strange noises and he carried on to looks at the other holes.

"It's just this one that needs fixing." I said, he ignored me shining his torch over each one. He made some odd noises and shook his head.

"Oh dear," he murmured, "oh dear oh dear oh dear."

"What?" I asked, wishing I had another option besides this man. The paper had one the one advertisement and this was him.

"Well." He said turning to me, "you need a new roof." I looked at him...

"No I just need this bit repairing." I pointed at the largest hole in the roof.

"No can do." He said, avoiding eye contact with me, "you need a new roof and building regulations say we need to have all homes we work on up to their standards."

I looked at him for a moment, was he joking. "Are you joking?" I said abruptly.

"No," he replied, "I'm afraid I'm not. All this roof is rotten. All the wooden panelling is soaked through. If you don't get it repaired their would be structural damage. And even damage to the foundations which would make it inhabitable." I stared at him in shock, my dream of living on my own melting away.

"H...how much would that cost?" I asked, struggling to get my words out. I could feel the chunks rising in my throat. I knew it was too good to be true.

"It's hard to say," he said, looking intently at the stained ceiling. "We'd have to do the work and then assess the figure, it would depend on the labour and materials, it's a big job this..."

"Well," I said, keen to get him out of the house, I didn't understand this. How much would a new roof cost? Oh my! I could feel the chunks rising in my throat. I had to get his to leave before I broke down. "I'll be in touch."

"You won't get a roofer that'll tell you any different." He said as I ushered him out the door. I nodded, my throat closing up. I opened the front door to see Mr Muscles walking up my garden path, he looked taken aback when he saw me and scowled as his eyes drifted over to see Mr Jones behind me.

"Curtis this is nothing to do with you." Mr Jones snarled, his pleasant demeanour evaporating instantly.

"No?" He replied, glaring back, his clenched his fists, his muscles contracting under his thin shirt. My palms started sweating. "Are you still up to your old tricks?"

Mr Jones threw a panicked look at me before recovering quickly. He strode past me towards his van, what was going on? How did they know each other?

"If I catch you following me again Curtis I'll call the police." He hissed, before turning back to me.

"Abigail I'll be in touch." He said, as if we were old friends. Who said he could call me Abigail? "Thank you so much for your time. It really was a pleasure. Give my regards to your husband." He beamed at me and barged past Mr Muscles aka Curtis as he got into his car and sped off...

He left me and Curtis looking after him. Curtis turned suddenly looking at me in the eye, "He's a con-man." He said, hearing his voice properly for the first time, his voice deeper than I imagined...

"A...a what?" I questioned, finding my voice. Ignoring his serious stare, it was unnerving.

"He rips people off." He replied, walking the rest if the way up my garden path before he stopped just in front of me. "Did he tell you you need a new roof?"

"I..." Started feeling foolish,

"Did he even get on a ladder and examine the roof before telling you you need a new one?" He asked, looking at me as if I was an idiot. I felt like one and that made me mad. Who did this guy think he is?

"N...no," I replied, my cheeks heating up. He took a step up nearer to me. He was a lot taller than I had realised, and he wasn't even all the way up the steps of the porch to where I was standing. His aftershave wafted up my nose distracting me from the situation...what were we talking about?

"Didn't you think it was odd that he told you all of this before making a proper examination?" He asked me, reaching the top step, I stood up straighter, wishing for the first time that I had grown a few inches taller.

"What do you know?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well for starters, I'm a roofer." He replied, leaning in to my open door to see in my house. I pulled the door shut with a start before he could see anything. He looked mildly amused by my anger.

"You're a roofer?" I asked, my eyes burning holes in his face.

"That's what I said isn't it?" He snapped, glaring at me. Things had suddenly become very heated...where had that come from? "You know I only came over here to try and stop you from getting ripped off." His eyes looked annoyed, his jaw set. His eyes were the colour of honey...

"Oh so I should be thankful?" I snarled, breathing heavily. Why was I so out of breath? He frowned, "I didn't ask you to come over here and poke your nose in." He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off "oh thank you so so much, I had absolutely no idea he was ripping me off, throwing some building legislation at me and empty promises." I replied sarcastically.

Curtis raised his eyebrows, taking a step closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off him, "you really knew all along?"

I looked at him for short while, wondering whether to answer honestly or not. I really didn't want to look like a fool in front of him.

"I could take a look at it if you'd like?" I asked, his eyes softening momentarily. My heart sped up, the tone had suddenly changed again. It suddenly wasn't so...angry. I was grateful he hadn't made me admit that I was taken in by Mr Jones.

"Erm..." I looked at my closed front door, I suppose it wouldn't hurt? "That...that would be great." He looked surprised at me, I brushed it off quickly, opening my front door quickly before I changed my mind. He followed me in cautiously and his eyes quickly dashed around the large space before returning to me. He stood next to me, waiting for me to take the lead. I smiled at this, he got it. He wasn't like Mr Jones, it's like he realised that this was my house. My own.

"It's a lovely place you have here." He said, watching me closely. I nodded, walking towards the largest place of damage, I could hear his footsteps following me. "You must of worked hard, you only moved in last week didn't you?"

I turned around, shocked that he knew that. "My younger brother saw you moving in." He said, noticing my shock, he walked around me eyeing the damage in to he ceiling. "I'm going to be honest. That's not good, is this the only hole?"

"The only one I want you to fix." I said, feeling my throat close up again. Don't tell me that I actually need a new roof. He grinned at me, my stomach flipped, I hadn't seen him smile before. I wasn't prepared for it...I just stared at him for a moment until his grin fell. I snapped out of it quickly, brushing the moment to one side quickly.

"Can I see the others?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye. I stared him down for a moment. "Just to assess the whole damage. The others could lead to further damage."

"That's what the other guy said." I replied, watching him. I couldn't afford to have them all fixed but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Curtis that.

"You can trust me." He said, not breaking eye contact. I didn't want to but I believed him. "I wouldn't lie like that."

"You're friends with Thorpe." I sighed, talking to myself more than him.

"He's an old friend from school." He said, his eyes darkening. "He was...he was unkind to you earlier. I'm sorry I didn't say something. I was...shocked."

I looked at him, his eyes were suddenly on the floor and he looked ashamed all of a sudden.

"Shocked?" I asked, wondering why he felt like he should of said something. I certainly didn't expect him to, Thorpe was HIS friend after all.

"I yeah, I didn't know Smithy had a little sister." His eyes still on the ground, he knew my brother?

"You knew my brother?" I asked, taking a step towards him. He looked at me then, startled that I was suddenly closer to him. Of course he knew my brother, he knew Thorpe after all.

"We all went to school together, he's the only reason I know Thorpe really." I stared at him, was he making excuses for Thorpe? Maybe they weren't good friends after all?

"Curtis?" I repeated, saying his name out loud for the first time, trying to remember him from school. I vaguely remembered a football player by the name of Curtis.

"Darrell Curtis." He corrected, watching me.

"After your dad." I said, his eyes widened, he looked very shocked, his lips tightening in a thin line.

"How did you...?" He asked, his voice sounding softer than it ever had before.

"I met him once," I shrugged, trying to remember it. He dropped his eyes again, trying to hide something from me, "he have my brother a lift home after an after party I think it was. My dad was...pretty hard on him. He came over and had a chat with him...He's a good man."

Darrell turned away suddenly, putting his back to me. I had pretty much complimented him and he was going to be rude! I couldn't believe this guy, maybe he was just like Thorpe and I had gotten sucked in. I watched him for a moment anger bubbling through me. Who did this guy think he was? Throwing something like that back in my face, was he laughing at my brother? The situation with my father?...what! His shoulders shook slightly, was he laughing at me?

"Are you laughing at me?" I snapped, grabbing his shoulder roughly and pulled him to face me. My jaw dropped to the floor, my grip still firm on his shoulder as I watched his face tighten, his face wet, his eyes glistening. He was looking everywhere but at me.

I felt ashamed, guilty, he pushed past me and strode out of the house quickly slamming the door behind him. I stared after him feeling awful, listening to the silence fill my house...


	3. Apology

Chapter Three

Apology

It took me a few days to summon up the courage to go round to Curtis's to apologise. I realised how rude I had been. All he had done was offer to take a look at my roof and give me some decent advice and I had pretty much thrown it back in his face. And on top of that I insulted his father!

The once or twice I saw Curtis loading his truck over the last few days I shamefully hid low in my car seat hoping he wouldn't see me. I was disgracing myself. This wasn't the person I wanted to be.

After work one night, just as it was getting dark, I walked across the street to his house. His building was similar to mine, although the garden was slightly overgrown it looked as though it had been loved not so long ago. Some rose bushes were hidden between some weeds and the fence surrounding it all in tact.

I wondered vaguely if Curtis was a gardener. The thought of him wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and some gardening gloves entered my head. I pushed it away, I didn't want him to answer the door to me looking all flustered. I tried to think about what I was going to say...What was I going to say?

I walked up the path, noting one truck and one car in the driveway. His girlfriend's probably. It would be embarrassing if she answers the door. Every light in the house must of been on and the sound of the TV was easily heard from the beginning of the garden path. Was he having some sort of party? It was the opposite of my quiet little house over the road.

I walked up the steps to his porch and stepped up to the front door taking a deep breath before knocking on it gently.

I waited quietly trying to think of the exact words to say if his girlfriend answered the door instead of him. After a moment I knocked again, louder than I had before.

"Come in it's open." Yelled a voice that certainly wasn't Curtis's. And it certainly didn't come from a girl.

I stared at the door, not knowing what to do, had I gotten the wrong house? I turned quickly to leave I hadn't made it two steps before the front door opened behind me.

"I said you could..." Repeated the voice, I turned to see who had said it.

My mouth almost hit the floor when I saw the prettiest boy I had even seen in my life. He was slender, with golden blonde hair and powerful blue eyes. He grinned at me flawlessly, he reminded me of the hero that always gets the girl in the movies. He must be related to Curtis, there was no doubt about that. A younger, slimmer version, he lacked Curtis's rugged quality though.

"Oh hi there!" He grinned at me. I turned around completely to face him, not wanting to be rude. "Sorry darlin' I didn't know it was you. I would'a answered the door properly if I'd'a known."

"It's fine," I mumbled, "I think I have the wrong house anyway." I turned away to leave but he called out and stopped me, again. I knew he was Curtis's brother I just felt a panic suddenly rise up in me at the thought of seeing him again.

"Who you lookin' for?" He asked. I turned around, noticing that he had on grey oil-stained overalls. He must work in some sort of garage.

"Curtis." I replied, not really wanting to talk to this guy, his flawless smile was making me uncomfortable.

"Well you've got the right house." He grinned, running a hand over his hair. I looked at him, "which Curtis you after? I'm Sodapop Curtis."

"Sodapop Curtis?" I repeated, wondering if he was pulling my leg. Surely he couldn't be serious.

"Born and raised." He smiled, I looked at him skeptically, "it even says so on my birth certificate."

"Hmmm..." Was all I could manage out, which just made him smile wider.

"My brothers name is Ponyboy Curtis," he continued, smiling at me without a care in the world. "You his teacher or somethin'?"

"Darrell." I heard myself say, I had to get a hold of myself, otherwise I'd be stood here all night. Sodapop's eyebrows raised suddenly, as if it was the last name he expected me to say. "Does Darrell Curtis live here?"

"Y...yeah." He faltered, replacing his momentary shock with a broad smile. He opened his front door widely as if he wanted me to walk through it. "Come on in," he murmured. I nodded, walking quickly back over the steps I had just tried to retreat with.

"You sure it's Darry you want?" He asked, looking confused under his smile.

I nodded walking into a messy living room, it was a mirror image of mine, same shape and space just more lived in than my house. Plus there wasn't a hairy boy lying all over the couch at my house. He got up quickly when he saw me, he was wearing a Mickey Mouse tshirt. Surely he was a bit old to be wearing that, especially considering the length of his sideburns. The boy smiled a toothy grin at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend Soda?" He grinned, eying me up and down. I threw him and annoyed glance, I didn't appreciate being looked at like that.

"Someone to see Darry," shrugged Soda, he turned to me, "I'll just go grab him. Won't be a second lil' lady." He winked at me and left down the hallway to the bedrooms, leaving me with Mickey Mouse.

"So how do you know Darry?" He asked, running a hand over his hair just like Soda had just done a few moments ago. I shrugged, looking around the room ignoring him. I looked at the faded pictures hung on the wall; three young boys running round a neat garden dressed up for Halloween, another a wedding photo of a happy bride and groom, another photo of Darry graduating high school. I smiled to myself, this looked like a happy home. Somewhere I would of killed to grow up in. I turned to see the boy was still watching me closely, he had moved around the sofa and was stood not to far from me now. I hoped Soda would get back soon.

He did. Soda emerged with an extra big smile on his face followed by Curtis, who was clad in nothing but a pair of jeans. I opened my mouth, trying to look everywhere but at him. Jesus Christ. He was scratching the back of his head, his hair all messed up. Not at all like I had seen it before, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his jeans, they were barely buttoned up. He looked like he had just pulled them on. His muscles were bulging at me, dear god. What had he been doing to look like that?...

It dawned on me...

"I'm interrupting." I said, looking everywhere but at Curtis, his torso etched into my eyelids. I backed away quickly, "I...I didn't realise. You're busy." I mumbled, feeling my face heating up. I could hear laughter, I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before turning around and grasping for the door handle. I couldn't believe I just turned up without a word if warning. Of course he had a girl with him, I was so stupid. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I felt incredibly foolish.

"I...I didn't realise..." I repeated, feeling stupid.

"Wait," said the strong voice I'd been thinking about over the last few days.

I didn't though, I just opened the door quickly and rushed through it shutting it behind me and running down the garden path. I'm pretty sure my face was on fire. I couldn't believe I just interrupted him like that...that I thought he would be doing nothing. Of course he was busy, he...he was with someone, why else would he look like that? He had a girl in there. Oh God.

I had almost reached the end of the path and I felt someone pull me back, I hadn't even heard them behind me.

"Wait..." I let the hand pull me around slightly. I saw it belonged to Curtis. And he was still shirtless. Jesus, was he trying to kill me? For the first time I noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot. "You came to see me?" He asked, looking surprised, his warm hand lingering on my shoulder.

"I...I wanted to say sorry." Trying to keep my eyes on his face. It was hard, but picturing what he was doing to a girl in that bedroom was turning my stomach. "For...the other day."

"What are you apologising for?" He asked, looking abashed.

"For insulting you...your father, please I didn't mean to upset you." I muttered quickly, his hand was still there, warm against my shoulder. He was stood so close to me, he looked ashamed again.

"You didn't insult me." He said, eyes not leaving mine. I was confused, then why was he upset?

"Oh...good." I said, my eyes dropped suddenly to his torso and I forced myself to think of him touching the other girl as I stepped out of his grip on my shoulder. I needed to put some distance between us. The cold air hit where he had touched me making me shiver. "Then why..."

"They died," he interrupted, looking down. I stared at him. "My parents they died last year."

There was a long silence then, I couldn't think of anything to say other than "Shit." He looked up at me shocked, "sorry," I murmured realising what I had said out loud. His eyebrows burrowed a little, making his features stand out more. He had been upset before because I had said something nice about his father, that sort of made sense.

"You say sorry a lot huh?" He asked, the ends of his lips twitching. He looked very handsome there in the moonlight, topless and a slight smile on his lips. I just shrugged, speechless. "My brother just said a friend was here to see me...he wanted to embarrass me. His idea of a joke, if I'd have known it was you I would've put a shirt on."

I blushed, looking at my feet, he'd caught me staring at his muscles. He was more toned than I'd realised. His muscles around his navel squaring off into packs; one, two, three, four...

I nodded, dragging my eyes away as my mouth watered, wondering what to do now. I'd said I was sorry so I suppose I should leave.

"I'll let you get back to your...bedroom." I said, turning slightly and looking over at my dark empty house, wondering when it had become that. It had meant so much to me only a week ago and now it felt...lonely. I forced myself to think of Curtis's hands all over the other girl, probably exactly what he was doing in that bedroom to come out looking like that. "I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"I was just sleeping." Shrugged Darry, his hands in his jean pockets. A loud crash came from inside his house he turned to look at it and sighed deeply. "I'd better go. Thanks for...you know."

I shrugged, my eyes wondering from his face again. I could tell he noticed, I was blushing again. I turned to leave,

"It's Prewett right?" He called out to me, I turned around, looking at him,

"Abigail." I replied, he smiled at me my heart fluttering.

"Abigail," he repeated, in a soft tone. My stomach twisted, I liked it when he said that.

"Darrell," I said to him, my face smiling in response to him. He smiled back, staring at me this time. I looked down, my face almost on fire.

"You still need help with that roof?" He asked, just as I was about to turn to leave. I nodded, hoping he didn't think that was the reason I came over here. "How about I take a proper look tomorrow?"

"I have to work tomorrow." I sighed, feeling as though I did nothing but work.

"What time do you finish?" He asked,

"I get home about sixish?"

"I could pop over about seven. If that's okay with you?" He asked, flexing his shoulders a little as if he was sore or something.

"It'll be dark by then, won't you need to look at it in the daylight to assess the damage properly?" I asked, wondering if he was going to fix it or just tell me the problem.

"Just to look at it. That'll be fine to check with torches." He smiled, as if he did it blindfolded.

I nodded, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled at him, allowing myself one more look before I turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow." I heard him say behind me.

He watched me walk all my front door, it was only then that I allowed myself to look back at him. He was stood at the end of his garden path, watching me. Our eyes caught just before I threw myself through my front door, my stomach flipping as I slammed it behind me.


	4. Thorpe Returns

Chapter Four

Thorpe returns

I could think about nothing else all day at work. At one point my boss asked me to type out a letter he'd hand-written and without even realizing it I wrote 'Curtis' right in the middle...It was hard trying to explain that one…I told him that I was thinking of buying a cat and naming it Curtis…I'm not sure if he believed me.

I broke a few speed limits getting home, rushing to be home before six so I could have a shower and change and maybe tidy the place up a bit. I didn't want Curtis to think I lived like a slob.

As I climbed out the shower I rushed to the bedroom pulling a towel around me. What to wear? Just as I opened the wardrobe door there was a knock at the door. I sighed, annoyed to have been interrupted and walked quickly over to it.

I was so distracted that I momentarily forgot that I was wearing nothing but a towel and flung the door open ready to scream at whoever it was to leave.

My jaw dropped as my eyes fell on Thorpe. He was dressed in a black business suit with a delighted smile on his face. His eyes washed over me as I fumed angrily, what the hell did he want?

"Abigail!" He grinned, stepping forward closer to me, which only caused me to step backwards to keep the distance between us. He stepped further still, marching into my living room.

"It was lovely seeing you the other day!" He beamed, his eyes not reaching my face, they washed over my body hungrily. I wish I had on a longer towel, or a dressing gown, or ANYTHING ELSE!

I was so annoyed at the way he was looking at me, he's such a creep! He turned away from me just as I was getting up the courage to slap him and he looked around at my house. It felt violating, I hadn't even invited him in.

"Things got rather heated, didn't they?" He continued, he hadn't changed much since high school. He might be wearing an expensive suit but he still looked like a scrawny teenager to me. He didn't wait for me to answer. I held on to my towel for dear life, how was I going to get rid of him?

"Things always get heated between us! I mean...why wouldn't they! We have such chemistry." I snorted, with laughter but he didn't seem to notice, typical Thorpe. "I've decided that it's best we go on a date." I looked at him, my jaw dropping. He turned away from me, eyeing the pictures on the wall before he turned to look at me finally. He closed the space suddenly between us. I backed away until I bumped the sideboard behind me. He stopped just in front of me, he had this dark look in his eye, one that I hadn't seen there before.

"I don't think..." I started, trying to talk him down from whatever delusions he has.

"It makes sense," he interrupted, putting each hand on either side of me gripping the sideboard, blocking me from leaving. I suddenly felt very alone, and naked. Panic rose up in my throat. What was he doing? He leaned in slightly as I leaned back. My hands firmly holding the towel securely against me. "You've always wanted me, I know you have."

"I haven't." I snapped, finding my voice. He couldn't really be that deluded could he? I hated him!

"I could make your life so much easier." His breath hitting my face, making me cringe, "you wouldn't have to live here."

"I love it here." I replied, scowling at him. I pushed his shoulders back to put some distance between us but he stumbled, coming back closer than he was before, pushing his body against mine. I cried out, panicking. He had never gone this far before.

"Get off me!" I shouted, struggling. I slapped one of his hands from my towel and had the other trying to push him off. His hands where everywhere, trying to grab me. I screamed loudly, fear setting in. Thorpe's mouth suddenly covered mine. I went for it then, I thrashed as hard as I could against him. Squirming to get out of his grip, his arms blocked me from getting away.

"No!" I shouted, pulling his lips from mine, hoping to knock some sense into him. A sob rose up in my throat, just as my throat closed up. I squeezed my eyes shut praying that this wasn't happening to me. I felt a sudden relief as a cool breeze hit me. As I opened my eyes slowly, I cried with relief as I saw Darrell Curtis clutching the neck of Thorpe's shirt his fists raised like he was going to punch him. Thorpe looked very ashamed, the side of his face red and swelling. Curtis must of hit him already.

"What the HELL do you think you doing?" He growled, I heard myself whimper. I pulled my towel tighter around me and sighed, my hands still shaking. Relief swept though me as I watched Darrell, thank god.

"It's not what it looks like." Thorpe mumbled, looking panicked. Curtis towered over him, he was stronger, faster and bigger than Thorpe was. Darrell's fist suddenly connected with Thorpe's stomach as he cried out, groaning and slumping to the floor as Curtis released him.

"I don't want to see you here again." Said Darrell, towering over Thorpe. Darrell grabbed him suddenly, and pulled him to his feet. Curtis leaned in closely to him and said something to Thorpe that was too quiet for me to hear. Thorpe nodded in response, not looking at me once before pulling out off Darrell's grasp and dashing through the open front door.

I let out a cry of relief as he left. I started breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling quickly.

"Abigail," said Darrell, snapping me out of whatever panicked trance I was in. I locked eyes with him, he looked very concerned. The opposite of the strong angry man he was just moments ago. His eyes were soft and his arms by his side. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice gentle.

I opened my mouth to respond, but I just couldn't find the words. Before I knew what I was doing, I leapt over to him as I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. I let out a sob crying into his neck. His body was rigid against mine, and not because of his muscles... He was uncomfortable, his right arm came around and patted me on the back awkwardly.

I stepped away, wiping my face and feeling foolish. His body was so warm and all of a sudden I was surrounded by nothing but cold air. My hands found their way back to my towel. "I'm okay." I muttered, feeling very uncomfortable. He probably didn't appreciate being so...

My thought was interrupted when he suddenly stepped to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed, feeling relieved that the warmth returned to me. His hands rested on my bare shoulders, just above my towel. I snuggled back into his neck. The warmth of him causing me to hold on tighter. We fitted together well, touching his skin as I breathed against his neck. His head brushed against mine as I wrapped my hands around his waist tightly. I could feel each muscle underneath my fingers.

"Did he touch you?" He murmured, his mouth closer to my ear than I thought. I could feel his hot breath against it. I shook my head quickly, squeezing him tighter. "He won't come near you again Abigail." I nodded, wondering how he could possibly know that.

"Thanks Darrell," I murmured, my throat closing up again. " I don't know what I would have done..."

"Don't worry about that." He murmured, pulling back to look at my face. He was very confident in his words. Realization dawned on me; I lived alone in this house. "I'm just across the road. If you need me just come over." I looked at him, why was he helping me? "Seriously Abigail."

"I..." I started. "I need to put some clothes on." His eyes flicked down momentarily from me to the towel before returning to my face. He stepped back from me and turned away, examining the roof suddenly. "I'll...I'll be two minutes."

I hurried over to my bedroom door pulling myself through it and collapsing against the other side of the door. I took several deep breaths before I allowed myself to get up. That had been horrible!...I didn't want to feel like that again. Tomorrow I'd look into self defense classes. I didn't want to rely on anyone else. And the thought of running over to Curtis's house and finding him in bed with his girlfriend made me feel sick...

I quickly pulled on some jeans and a big jumper. It was the opposite of what I had planned to wear but I was in no mood to be noticed by the a member of opposite sex. I just wanted to crawl into my sweats and each large amounts of ice cream.

As soon as I opened the door I changed my mind. I WISHED I had changed my mind. I WISHED I had out something drop dead gorgeous on...

I opened the door to find Darry stood there in nothing but a pair of jeans

hanging loosely off his hips. His leather tool belt covering the line of his hips. I opened my mouth, hoping to say something, but all words escaped me. Those t-shirts he wore just weren't tight enough. They certainly didn't do him justice. His skin glistened like it was wet...women would pay good money to look at him like I was doing.

I shook my head, trying to shake some sense into myself. I walked over to him, pulling at my jumper uncomfortably...why had I worn this stupid thing?

"You need a towel?" I asked, trying to say something clever as I approached Curtis.

He chuckled, staring at the hole in my ceiling...had that gotten bigger? "This needs some serious repair." He murmured, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. "I'll have to have a proper look on the roof but you are talking some big money."

"Seriously?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I really didn't need this right now.

"Abigail." Said Darry, in a tone that made me drop my hands to look at him. "I can help you with this." I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't want his charity but he interrupted me, "Abigail. Let me help you..." He reached out and slowly placed a hand on my arm. His hand was warm and rough; a builders hands. I locked eyes with him. "I could start tomorrow..."

"Charity." I said, suddenly. He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't want any charity, Curtis. I'll pay you every for penny you work."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Replied Curtis, his mouth twisting into a grin. He released my shoulder and pointed to the ceiling, "you've got a serious leak."

"Is that why you're not wearing a shirt?" I asked, my eyes wondering over his torso.

"Yeah, that a problem?" He asked, his lips twitching, putting his hands on his hips. He was proud of his muscles, I could tell.

I shrugged, pretending that they were something I saw every day. My heart fluttered as I counted the squares over his navel. Two, four, six...he had a six-pack...Jesus.

"If I'm working here. You'll have to get used to seeing me like this..." He grinned, watching me. I blushed, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. I heard him chuckle, "so I can start tomorrow?" He asked, sounding more serious than he had a moment ago.

"I have to work, but sure." I answered, "I'll leave a key for you under the ceramic frog on the doorstep."

"Sure." He grinned, his angular cheek bones highlighting the white teeth in his smile. He was actually perfect. "I'll keep it tidy."

"Please do." I murmured, picking up his t-shirt from my sofa...which was now damp. I asked the question I had been dreading. "How...how much will it cost?"

"I'll be able to tell you tomorrow." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't tell without looking at the roof. I need to see how bad the damage is."

I nodded, that made sense. I sighed, "thanks for your help today Curtis."

"You're welcome." Said Curtis, taking his wet t-shirt from my hands. I hadn't realized I had been holding onto it. "I'll see you when you get home tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, pretending that the thought of him waiting at home for me didn't fill me with delight...how the hell was I going to get through another day like today? I was going to get fired if I didn't pull myself together.

My eyes involuntarily dropped from his face to his chest. Oh god, I wouldn't be able to get that vision out of my head for weeks!

"Well..." He said, moving over to the door. "I'd better be off."

I nodded, walking him to the door and opening it up for him. He looked at me for a moment...did I have something on my face? "You sure you'll be okay Abby?"

"I'll be fine." I replied, he looked at me for a while before sighing and nodding looking down at his feet. "Really Darry, I'm okay."

"If he comes back..." He started... His eyes flashing with anger.

"He won't come back Darry." I stated. I pointed up and down at his torso, "as if anyone in their right mind would want to fight that."

That had done it. Darry smiled widely, looking delighted. He clenched his fists making his muscles bulge. Jesus. He wanted me to swoon. I was way too proud to do that. I raised my eyebrows pretending to be irritated by his arrogance. His muscles did make me want to swoon though. I had been swooning all damn week!

"If he does..." Repeated Curtis, clenching his jaw.

"You'll be the first to know." I promised, surprised how the roles had been reversed. Earlier it was him comforting me and now it was me comforting him. "Okay. Well...tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Nodded Darrell and he left without saying another word. I cringed as I found myself watching him walk down the garden path…he had a bum so delicious it made you want to reach out and bite it.


End file.
